


Miglior padre dell'anno

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Step-parents, step-father/daughter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Frank non era mai stato tanto felice di aver comprato un suv coi finestrini scuri come da quando aveva iniziato a portare Mica a scuola e aveva così potuto essere sicuro che i guidatori che occasionalmente gli passavano accanto non potessero vedere ciò che faceva la sua figliastra nel sedile posteriore.





	Miglior padre dell'anno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuppu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/gifts).



> Scritta per il Cow-t (quinta settimana, prompt "daddy") e la Maritombola (prompt 89) di LDF.  
> Mentre Mica e Clarice sono personaggi miei, Frank è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.

"Pensi di poterti occupare tu di Mica stamattina?" Chiese Clarice, facendo un cenno verso la stanza della figlia mentre lei giù recuperava la propria borsetta e chiavi per andare di corsa a lavoro.  
"Certo, nessun problema, la porto io a scuola." Frank annuì rilassato, concedendosi di sorridere con una certa soddisfazione solo quando la donna fu fuori dalla porta.

Frank non era mai stato tanto felice di aver comprato un suv coi finestrini scuri come da quando aveva iniziato a portare Mica a scuola e aveva così potuto essere sicuro che i guidatori che occasionalmente gli passavano accanto non potessero vedere ciò che faceva la sua figliastra nel sedile posteriore. Si leccò le labbra, badando al traffico il tanto indispensabile mentre il suo sguardo veniva attirato continuamente dalla riflesso nel proprio specchietto retrovisore.  
"Così, piccola..." Mormorò eccitato, sistemando la propria erezione dentro i pantaloni con una mano mentre Mica gemeva e spingeva due dita nella propria intimità.  
Lui amava vederla così, sapere che la ragazza era non solo eccitata ma impaziente di avere di più. Si era abbassata le mutandine e le aveva ormai arrotolate attorno ad una caviglia, un piede sul sedile per riuscire a tenere le gambe abbastanza larghe da dare a lui uno spettacolo migliore. Da sotto la gonna dell'uniforme Frank poteva vedere perfettamente l'intimità di lei lucida di liquidi mentre lei continuava a toccarsi, stimolando il proprio clitoride con l'altra mano. Mica gemeva forte, Frank non era sicuro se perché davvero provava così tanto piacere o se per far impazzire lui. Frank riuscì a tenere duro fino a metà tragitto, come ogni volta che la portava lui a scuola e lei si perdeva a fare così.  
"Piccola, papà poi viene lì..." La avvertì, quasi col fiato corto, come faceva ogni mattina.  
"Sì..." Mugolò lei, speranzosa, e Frank mise la freccia per infilarsi in un piazzale di parcheggi deserti.  
Finivano sempre lì ormai e per quello Frank aveva iniziato ad uscire con lei da casa molto prima dell'orario dell'entrata a scuola della ragazzina.  
Mica tirò fuori un verso deliziato quando Frank parcheggiò la macchina e si tolse la cintura di sicurezza per spostarsi sul sedile posteriore con lei.  
Frank le strinse le cosce e gliele fece sollevare di più bruscamente, spingendola a stendersi sulla schiena mentre lui si gettava quasi su di lei, strappandole un grido nell'iniziare a leccare la sua intimità bagnata come ne fosse andata della sua vita. Mica gemette forte, tremendamente eccitata, e lasciò che lui le facesse sistemare le gambe sopra le sue spalle mentre lui iniziava ad aprirsi i pantaloni di fretta.  
Frank li spinse a malapena giù insieme all'intimo mentre già si spostava sulla ragazza, penetrandola subito con un verso roco.  
Mica gemette e si inarcò sotto di lui, gli occhi chiusi per il piacere ad averlo nuovamente in sé. Frank iniziò subito a muoversi velocemente in lei, scopandola quasi come fosse stata solo un oggetto per il suo piacere, e Mica si affrettò ad aprirsi la camicetta, abbassandosi il reggiseno per scoprire il proprio seno per il proprio patrigno. Frank tirò fuori un verso roco e si spostò a leccare e succhiarle un capezzolo, godendosi il modo in cui lei gemeva e si stringeva attorno alla sua erezione. Strinse con più forza i cuscini della propria macchina, cercando di trattenersi dal venire subito dentro la ragazza, deciso a far durare l'amplesso.  
Avevano usato preservativi le prime settimane da cui avevano iniziato ad avere una relazione alle spalle della madre, almeno finché una mattina Mica non l'aveva pregato di non metterne, di non usare protezioni mentre lo facevano. Frank aveva cercato di protestare, di dirle che dovevano o rischiavano problemi, ma Mica alle sue parole si era limitata a massaggiare il proprio clitoride mentre gli accarezzava la nuca, dicendogli che il peggio che poteva succedere era che finisse per metterla incinta e che lei ci sperava da mesi in realtà. I preservativi erano finiti dimenticati in una tasca della giacca di lui da allora e Frank si era assicurato di raggiungere ogni orgasmo dentro di lei, deciso a darle il bambino che sembrava desiderare. E se anche fosse successo prima che lei raggiungesse la maggiore età in fondo non era come se Clarice avrebbe mai sospettato di lui, non convinta com'era che lui fosse il miglior padre possibile per la ragazza.  
Adorabile, l'aveva definito.

Lei non aveva idea di quanto avvenisse alle sue spalle, di come sua figlia fosse innamorata del suo patrigno, di come non avesse un problema col fatto che lui avesse almeno trenta anni in più di lei o del fatto che fosse sposato, di come sperasse che lui riuscisse a metterla incinta alle spalle della madre.  
Clarice sorrideva quando Mica il pomeriggio a casa chiedeva al patrigno se la poteva aiutare coi compiti. Clarice era contenta che andassero tanto d'accordo dopo il modo brutto in cui il padre biologico della ragazza aveva tagliato i ponti con loro due.  
Non li disturbava quando andavano a studiare in camera, senza la più pallida idea che lui passasse il tempo sì seduto con Mica alla scrivania, ma ad accarezzare sua figlia.  
Nella cameretta Frank passò dall'accarezzarle l'interno coscia a spingere la mano più su, sotto la gonna e verso le sue mutandine. Mica allargò meglio le gambe per lui, eccitata, e Frank ghignò appena a guardarla mentre spostava la biancheria per spingere due dita nella sua intimità.  
Mica gemette piano, sperando che sua madre non pensasse di andare a vedere se avevano finito, e cercò di spingergli incontro il bacino.  
Frank iniziò subito a muovere le dita in lei, eccitato, chiedendosi se lei portasse ancora dentro di se almeno una parte dello sperma che le aveva dato quella mattina.  
Si leccò le labbra, impaziente di tornare a prenderla, e sfilò le dita di fretta a sentire i passi di Clarice nel corridoio.  
"Frank, esco a prendere una cosa con un'amica. Voi tutto okay qui? Compro qualcosa prima di tornare?"  
"Magari del gelato?" Frank propose con un sorriso innocente mentre Mica si mordeva il labbro inferiore e fissava i quaderni, sperando che la madre non si avvicinasse di più.  
"Gelato sia." Ridacchiò Clarice prima di lasciarli soli.  
Mica lanciò uno sguardo al patrigno non appena le sembrò che la madre fosse uscita, impaziente di ritrovare l'intimità con lui.  
Frank si alzò in silenzio per controllare che la moglie fosse uscita e si premurò di mettere la catenella alla porta prima di tornare dalla figliastra.  
"A noi due." Ghignò ampiamente, fermo sulla soglia della cameretta.

Frank si sbrigò a liberarsi dei vestiti mentre Mica faceva altrettanto, iniziando a salire sul letto e a mettersi a carponi per lui.  
Frank gemette piano a quella vista, alla figliastra pronta a lasciargli fare qualsiasi cosa volesse, e si masturbò lentamente con una mano mentre recuperava il lubrificante dal comodino.  
"È ora di provare qualcosa di nuovo, piccola..."  
Mica si leccò le labbra e si abbassò meglio sul letto, lasciando solo il bacino sollevato per lui. Trattenne il respiro sorpresa a sentire le dita del patrigno accarezzare il suo ano piuttosto che la sua vagina. Ascoltò la sua voce, cercando di restare rilassata per lui mentre Frank iniziava a prepararla e allargarla per poterla prendere.  
Mica gemette forte quando Frank tornò a spingere due dita nella sua vagina per distrarla dal nuovo tipo di intrusione, muovendole velocemente e facendola rilassare mentre lui si assicurava che potesse prendere facilmente un dito prima di aggiungerne un altro e infine un terzo.  
Frank si godette eccitato la vista dell'ano della figliastra che si stringeva piano attorno alle sue dita. Non avrebbe lasciato che rimanesse vergine ancora per molto.  
"La figlia migliore che mi potesse capitare..." Mormorò eccitato nello sfilare le dita da entrambe le aperture.  
Mica uggiolò piano in protesta ma cercò di rimanere rilassata quando Frank le strinse una natica, tenendogliele allargate mentre iniziava ad appoggiarsi contro di lei, iniziando a penetrarla lentamente.  
Le strappò un mezzo grido e dovette afferrarla per i fianchi per impedirle di allontanarsi istintivamente. Presto iniziò a spingersi un po' più a fondo solo per tornare ancora indietro, iniziando a farla abituare pian piano alla propria erezione anche lì.  
"Su, piccola, papà farà in modo che ti piaccia..." Mormorò eccitato, spostando una mano davanti a lei per tornare a stimolarle il clitoride, iniziando finalmente a muoversi più liberamente in lei quando la ragazzina smise di tendersi attorno a lui e iniziò anzi ad andargli incontro.  
"Sì, piccola..." Gemette forte, tornando a stringerle i fianchi con entrambe le mani mentre dava la prima spinta davvero forte in lei, strappandole un gemito e poi un altro mentre ripeteva il movimento, iniziando a prenderla con forza e fino a fondo ogni volta.  
Mica gridò e si aggrappò al proprio cuscino, scoprendo di essere tremendamente eccitata anche da quello, e presto iniziò a spingersi indietro sulla sua erezione.  
"Sì..." Uggiolò piano.  
Frank ghignò e continuò a prenderla con forza, finendo per riversarsi in lei con una soddisfazione un po' perversa a sapere che la ragazzina era ormai completamente nelle sue mani mentre sua madre era da qualche parte in città a dire alla sua migliore amica che non avrebbe potuto chiedere un marito migliore che lui.


End file.
